


special night

by planetes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya spend a cosy Christmas evening together.





	

“You’re late,” Izaya states simply, a wine bottle being held lazily in one hand as his other rested on his hip. It matched the smile spread across his face, as he approached the blond slowly. “Even if Shizu-chan’s the one who insisted on celebrating, ne?”

Shizuo locked the door behind him, getting closer. “Sorry, Kasuka suddenly called,” he stepped closer, quickly wrapping an arm around the man’s waist and gently pulling him forward. “I left a message, you know.”

“Did you?” the informant tilted his head, free hand soon being brought to the man’s hair. “Is it cold outside? It hasn’t stopped snowing since morning.”

Nodding simply, the blond leaned in to bury his face into the smaller’s shoulder.

“How the hell do you smell so good?” he whispered against the shirt’s fabric, smiling as he felt Izaya’s figure shake slightly as he chuckled.

“Isn’t there soap at the cave you come from?”

“There definitely aren’t fleas there,” Shizuo replied, lifting his face to look at the other. “How was your day?”

“Busy,” Izaya brought the bottle close to his face, a small smirk hanging from his lips. “I waited the whole day to open this and Shizu-chan was taking so long,” the brunet pouted in a childish manner before his smirk was back on its place, batting his eyes at the man before him. “I was just about to have fun on my own.”

Shizuo smiled, taking the bottle from him and placing it on the counter next to them. “You’re gonna drink most of it by yourself anyway,” he pulled the man closer, holding him with both his arms. “And be super annoying tomorrow.”

“How rude,” Izaya quickly wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, standing on his toes. “Where’s your Christmas spirit, Shizu-chan?” he said before leaning in until their lips met. Shizuo eagerly answered the kiss, his hands caressing his lover's back and bringing him as close as possible in their embrace.

“Izaya,” the blond whispered as he broke the kiss, holding back a chuckle at the informant’s impatient expression. “There’s–“ Shizuo paused, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away. “Um, there’s something I’d like to ask.”

Curious, Izaya placed a peck on the man’s lips before tilting his head to the side. “What is it?”

“Well,” Shizuo began, gently pushing the other away and lifting a bag from the floor. “It’s about this.”

“What’s that?” Izaya asked, having thought it was his lover’s present for him or some kind of food he had bought.

“It’s the reason Kasuka called me,” he put one hand inside the bag, taking its contents out and showing them to the other. Izaya watched as the man pulled out a white medium-sized white box and a Santa hat. He stared at the other before grabbing the box and looking inside.

“A camera?” Izaya asked, leaving the box aside as he took it in his hands. “And a nice one, too. Was it Kasuka’s gift to you?”

“Yeah,” Shizuo nodded, feeling nervous as the informant turned his attention back to him.

“That’s a good present,” Izaya said simply, looking at the blond in a questioning manner. “What does Shizu-chan want to ask?”

“That’s–“ Shizuo paused again before taking a deep breath. He could see the man’s amused glint as he analyzed him, most likely enjoying it. “Kasuka said I should cherish it and take photos of...”

“Me?” Izaya smiled.

“Well, yeah,” the blond looked away, trying to ignore the burning on his cheeks. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Ah, for a moment I thought Shizu-chan wanted to record us doing it.”

“W-what?!” Shizuo blushed, staring at him in disbelief. “What the hell, flea?!”

“Shizu-chan’s no fun,” Izaya smirked dangerously, quickly skipping closer to the man and pulling him down by his shirt. “I’m not really opposed to the idea,” he whispered in his ear.

Satisfied with the color gracing his lover’s features, the brunet pulled away, holding out the camera for him. “Shizu-chan wants a picture, is that it?”

“Y-yeah,” the blond replied, still trying to recover. “Can you put this on too?” he asked, holding the hat.

Izaya stared at it before taking it and putting it on. “Is that it?”

Shizuo nodded, happy. “Smile,” he said as he held the camera in his desired position, zooming in on his lover’s face. He couldn’t help but smile himself as a faint shade of pink spread across the other’s cheeks as he complied.

As soon as he took the shot, Izaya pulled off the hat and made his way to him. “How is it?”

“Really good,” Shizuo grinned and showed it to him. Izaya stared at it for a moment before looking up at the blond.

“Shizu-chan’s happy, ne?” he stated softly, watching as the taller nodded before putting the camera away.

The man pulled him into his arms once more, holding him tightly. The brunet wrapped his arms around the other as well, looking up at his lover’s face.

“Thanks for spending today with me,” Shizuo whispered before he could open his mouth to say anything. “Just that – feels like a present, you know?”

“Shizu-chan’s being cheesy today,” Izaya replied, kissing him briefly. “Does that mean you don’t want my present?”

The man blinked in surprise. “You got one?”

“Of course,” the other smirked. “I planned to give it to you in the bedroom. But I suppose I can do it wherever you want...” he whispered seductively in his ear, holding back a laughter as Shizuo cursed.

“Shit, can you stop it?!” he pulled the brunet away just enough for their eyes to meet.

“What?” Izaya feigned innocence, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Does Shizu-chan not want my present?”

“No! I mean– yeah, but fuck,” he glared at the amused man in his arms, leaning down until their foreheads bumped. “Stop provoking me!”

Izaya laughed slightly, kissing the other. “We’ll just have to get to it then, ne?”

“Damn flea,” the blond hissed, pulling the informant closer to deepen their kiss.

_Despite the cold outside, we can be warm tonight._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with a christmas oneshot of these two baes  
> i hope you like it, kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated!  
> merry christmas, everyone!


End file.
